Conventional multi-user electronic systems involve the use of individual “user accounts”, “user profiles”, or “logins” (collectively, “logins”) for access to electronic devices such as consumer electronics (CE) devices, computing devices, etc. In many of such devices, only a single user can be logged into a device and active at any one time. Multiple users are not effectively able to share or control any single device between them.
For parental control applications, a prevalent parental-control technology for television viewing is the “V-Chip” device. Such a device provides blocking of inappropriate content based on rating information included within a broadcast stream and based upon a parental selection of appropriateness, which is generally guarded by a PIN or password. Such parental control systems are inherently single-user, and do not provide user presence management.